Speedle's Secret
by Bari Amaryllis
Summary: Horatio meets a mysterious woman at Speed's body viewing. Before the funeral. She knows various things about Speedle that draw Horatio in. He is desprate to know the role she played in Speed's life,because know one else knows.Rated T for langauge,later on


A/N: Has anyone ever noticed how phrackin' huge Speed's nose is? Just putting that out there.

Horatio gazed down into the box at his former co-worker's peaceful face. "We're going to try, but we're really going to miss you, Speed." he whispered. Horatio was the last one left in the funeral home chapel, or so he thought. Someone stepped up next to him. The woman was about in her twenties, her skin was a pale ivory, and she had straight, choppy, auburn hair to her mid-back. She blinked her pale gray eyes, transfixed on Speed's face. Strangely though, there was not a tear in those beautiful eyes. Besides her, Horatio hadn't seen a dry eye in the entire viewing, including his. He wandered for a moment if she even knew him, until she said, "He has such a big heart."

"That he does." Horatio said in response. There was a short, solemn silence.

"He's so cold," she said _before _wrapping her hand around Speed's, "And those curls..." She began to run her long, pale fingers through his dark locks. Horatio didn't recognize her as family, or even as one of the many girlfriends Speed had; she appeared to have a personal connection with Speed. So, why hadn't he heard of her?

"You were there, right? When he left us?" she asked calmly. Horatio nodded. _How the hell did she know that?_ She turned to him. "He told me that's how he wanted to go. Working." She then leaned over and kissed Speed on his forehead. "So brave." she whispered to him. Horatio was officially confused.

"So, how do you know Speed?" Horatio asked, trying not to sound pushy.

"It's complicated. If I told you, I doubt you'd understand."

Horatio wanted to know about this girl. There was something about her that Speed would have been all over. "Were you dating him?" Horatio assumed. A little smirk crept across her face. "Some thought so, but no. I couldn't imagine what that would be like..." she grew quieter at the look on Horatio's face. He decided that he needed every detail about her relationship with Speed. He extended a handshake, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine." he introduced. She didn't take the palm of his hand, for Horatio had noticed a thick bandage wrapped around the proper hand. Instead, she simply took the back of Horatio's hand with her non-injured one, "Raina Hobsen." she addressed, her German accent growing slightly thicker. Horatio thought about the name, and combined it with a thought he had been thinking ever since those fateful moments: _What was Speed trying to say to me, just before he died?_ Horatio's memory flashed back, remembering every word...

_Click! Click! _Nothing came out of Speed's gun. "Speed!" scolded Horatio, as it was obvious Speed had forgotten to clean his gun again. _BANG! _Tim Speedle hit the floor. Horatio ended the shootout quickly, and made his way over to his mangled friend. "This is CSI Caine, we've got a priority here! I've got a man down! Shots fired!" Horatio shouted into his radio. Speed's eyes rolled about his head in an unnerving way. "Look at me! Look at me, Speed! You're gonna be okay... just fine." Horatio insisted as he wiped the blood that dribbled down Speed's face. "Hang in there. Speed? Speed? You're gonna be okay now! Speed?!" continued a panicky Horatio. Speed managed an unconvincing "I'm fine."

"I know, I know. I understand. Just keep breathing." Horatio commanded. Speed coughed and sputtered blood in Horatio's face, and that's when the mumbled it... this mystery-girl's name? The final nerve ran through his body, and then stillness. Horatio then pressed his ear to Speed's chest, no heartbeat. Horatio heard and felt nothing. "Speed?" he repeated, over and over again. But it was no use, he was gone.

Raina's voice brought him back to reality. "How did it happen? Timmy's not the kind of guy to just _let _someone shoot him."

Horatio thought about how he'd tell her. "Um... do you wanna come to the Crime Lab? It's a story best suited for there." Horatio explained. His plan was to get to know what she had to do with Speed, no matter how 'complicated' it may be.

"Alright," she responded. "if you can give me a ride."

[Mmmmmk. Please leave reviews! They help more than you think! And it will get better, with longer chapters.]


End file.
